Turning Tables
by lthawkeyes
Summary: Usui is trying to steel himself to give up hopes of winning over Misaki's heart. What will Misaki do when she starts to notice that Usui is no longer stalking or sexually harassing her? Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

My Second Maid-Sama fanfic! The timeline is before Misaki admitted her feelings for Usui. I have only seen the tv-series and have not read the manga though i have a rough idea about the rest of the story and I love this couple to bits.

**Disclaimer:** I donot own Usui, Misaki or any of the characters but I am happily making them dance to my plot in this story ;)

Oh! and the **_bold italics_** indicate their thoughts.

* * *

**Turning Tables**

'Us-U-Usui! What are you doing?', said Misaki Ayuzawa as Usui Takumi pinned her to the wall beside the Maid-Latte backdoor and smelled her hair sending shivers down her spine as she felt his warm breadth.

'mmmm…you smell so good. I could just eat you right now.' Replied the insufferable adonis with a smirk almost permanently plastered on his face.

'Who do you think you are? JERK! Get away from me! I would punch you, if you don't!' said Misaki blushing beet red as she wiggled to free herself against his iron grip and was thankful that Usui could not see her face or else she couldn't have said this line.

To that Usui put his forehead on her shoulder and chuckled which was too much for Misaki's pride and almost instantly felt a-not-so-ignorable pain on his left shin which made him back off.

'Hah! You were warned, Usui! Just go away and don't stalk me anymore unless you want to sacrifice your other shin too, sexually harassing jerk.' Said Misaki fuming.

'Misa-chan hates me so much?' asked Usui quietly, his bangs blocking his eyes.

'Hate? I despise you! Always stalking me, sexually harassing me with that smirk on your face as if you own me! Let me say this to you once and for all mister! Get off my face and let me have some peace!' replied Misaki, a little more vehemently than she intended and without waiting for a reply, turned round and stalked back to Maid-latte slamming the door behind her.

Usui stood still where she left him replaying her words over and over again in his mind, his arms hanging loosely on his side as he turned slowly and retraced his way back home**_. _**

**_She had always said that she hated him but that line was always accompanied by a faint blush which always told him otherwise. But this time….TODAY, she was not blushing, and she said despise! Not hate but DESPISE. A very strong word indeed! Did he push her that much? Has he become someone she cannot and does not want to endure anymore?_**

He turned the key in the lock to his apartment to be greeted by a room as dark and silent as his own thoughts and heart. He didn't even bother to turn on the light or change as he walked towards the couch and lay down with his hands over his eyes. For once, he did not even bother to stand by the glass wall to look at the city lights.

**_It didn't matter anymore. He had never felt so hopeless before, considering all the shits life had thrown at him. He must have had become way too over-cocky to think Misaki reciprocated his feelings._**

He could feel a bruise forming on his left shin and he pressed his right foot on it to feel the full extent of the physical pain she had inflicted.

**_Heck! It was not even close to the pain he is going through in his mind._**

He stared with dead eyes at the ceiling, studying the blades of the overhead fan as he silently let his exhaustion and darkness of the room engulf him as he drifted off to sleep where no Ayuzawa blushed and smiled at him. A dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile at Maid-Latte:

'Sexually harassing jerk! ', muttered Misaki which changing out of her work outfit. And then her face fell a little.

**_She had handled it more harshly than she intended. But he was always making inappropriate advances towards her despite her repeated warnings. He could handle a little harshness from her after all he puts her through! Ahhh...knowing him, he would get over it and would be stalking her in no time again. She was almost sure that Usui would be right outside the backdoor leaning against the wall waiting to stalk her home as usual!_**

With that thought, she opened the backdoor to find the alley deserted. She felt an unknown pain in her heart as she walked towards the main road in hopes of seeing **_that alien stalker._**

**_He must have taken her advice for once and went home. Good for him._**

But that thought made her uncomfortable.

**_Way more uncomfortable than he ever made _****_her with his inappropriate advances._**

* * *

What do you think? How's it? And how do you think Usui should act from tomorrow at school? Suggestions please :)  
**Review! Constructive criticism and pointing out any grammatical error is more than welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **SparkleFace, Canichan001** and** Magica Ring **for the lovely, helpful and motivating review! :D :*And all the lovely people who favorited and are following my story. Lots and lots of moe flowers for all!

**Canichan001:** i took up your suggestion and put the thoughts in first person. And i indeed think it feels better. xoxo.

and another quirky thought: i write while listening to music as it helps me concentrate and the music that helped me write it are 'Impossible'by James Arthur and 'End of Hunger games:Music of Panem' . Give it an ear. ;)

Now i present: chapter 2! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I regrettably don't own this superhuman couple but for this plot, i am their puppeteer! Hehahaha *evil laugh* **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Usui woke up and looked towards the glass wall just in time to witness the first glimpse of light peeking through the clouds. The digital clock indicated 5:15am. He turned his back to that breath-taking scene, got up and walked off to wash his face. The mirror reflected a blonde handsome man with sunken emerald eyes.

**_I am better off alone…again…_**

He signed. Usui was not the type of guy to cry over relationships. He never had a proper relationship with anyone anyway. All he had ever known was neglect and disapproval from all of the people who were related to his mother. He was never given any opportunity to consider them remotely as a family and he was sure that the feelings were mutual. An involuntary smile crept on his lips.

**_I bet if those girls, who fight for my attention, ever get to know my history and lineage; I don't think they will ever want to be associated with me. Maybe Ayuzawa thought so too but she was too kind-hearted and polite to endure me for this long. _**

He felt a sharp pang at that very thought. **_I always thought she was different._**

Usui shrugged.

**_I shouldn't have hoped that much from her anyway. She's not the one to blame._**

'Anyway, Takumi, you better get ready for school!' Said Usui loudly to himself.

**_It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. _**

Usui smiled at the quote his subconscious just popped.

He looked at the clock: 5:30am!

**_Well plenty of time to kill. I wonder what Ayu-_**

He stopped his thoughts just at the nick of time. He frowned and sat on the kitchen chair and fished a notepad from a pile of stationary items stacked on the table.

He wrote _DAILY ROUTINE_ in caps and put the pen on his lips as he wondered what to jot down.

**_This is a crazy idea but I have read somewhere that jotting things down helps to not lose sight of the goal. and my goal? To stop myself from seeing her as painful or frustrating it may be. And that will be only possible if I keep myself engaged to give me as little time possible to think. Let's see…_**

_1_) Practice martial arts 2 hrs every morning_. __**I was slacking off lately.**_

2) Get ready._**Geez, wouldn't I do it, even if I don't jot it down?**_

3) Go off to school.**And be a model student for once, perhaps?**

4) Return and make dinner.**_ No more Maid-Latte._**

5) Push-ups till exhausted.

6) Practice violin._**I can imagine teacher having a heart-attack if he sees me putting in on my daily routine.**_

7) Stop thinking about her._**Ah..well…the sole purpose of the list.**_

He held the list at an arm distance and read and re-read all the points in increasing succession.

**_Since when did I get SO corny to write a list? What a lame list but who's there to judge me anyway?_**

He half-made up his mind to throw it away but got up and pinned that on the refrigerator door just below the picture of Misaki and him taken at the Maid-Latte. He smiled a little.

**_At least, I can see her here if not anywhere else._**

His eyes lingered over her eyes and how her dark brown hair complements her fiery amber eyes.

'Time for martial arts! No slacking off master Takumi.', said Usui to himself as he tore his gaze from the picture and turned towards the living room, smiling as he imitated his childhood care-taker's tone.  
**_He's probably the only one who ever cared about me. _**

With that thought, he started his warm-up routine from basics to more complicated once until his mind got devoid of all thoughts but the synchronization of his hand and body and was only brought back to earth when he heard his clock beep 8am.

**_School time. _**

His _once_ favorite phase of the day was now not so favorite anymore.

He washed, changed and ate some leftover food before looking at the picture pinned on the refrigerator, his eyes softened as he said, 'See you, Ayuzawa.' With a sad smile and started off for school.

He reached the school gate just in time to see the Student Council President scold some juniors with her back to him. He stood there for a moment to observe her from a distance and smiled subconsciously. **_Her determined stance, her strong voice, her confident aura…she's so per-_**

He stopped himself just as he realized that he should not wander on that territory and spotted her turning around towards him. He swiftly averted his gaze and continued on his way to class. **_Thank god we are not in the same homeroom._**

_Meanwhile…._

Misaki turned around and stared at the deserted spot from where she definitely felt someone's eyes boring on her back. She looked around to spot any sign of a distinguished spiked blonde head amongst the sea of chestnut browns and ravens.

**_Wasn't the alien there? Has he arrived? Then why didn't he greet me? Is he still mad about last night? Naaah, not possible! _**

She shook her head as if to get rid of her thoughts and immediately spotted another student arriving without his uniform properly tucked. 'You! Tuck your shirt in properly.'

**_I hope Usui doesn't skip school today. _**

* * *

What do you think? OOC much?

**Review!** It helps me stay motivated and keep on writing!


	3. Chapter 3

I am bowled over by your shear love! Lot's of chocolate-chip cookies for **SparkleFace, Magica Ring, InnerFlame98, sangeeta** and a guest for the lovely reviews! You people are awesome! ^_^

I have heard your wish loud and clear and i just couldn't stop myself from writing the next chapter as fast as my fingers allowed.

Now i present you my next chapter! and it's a LONG one! :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Maid-sama but I can make Usui perform any music I want on his violin! Hmpf!_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Usui was staring idly at the sky from his class window.

**_Its recess time and it is taking me every ounce of will power to not wander around the corridor in hopes of seeing Misaki. Is it too soon for me to give up? I think she was looking for me when she turned round in the morning. Should I go and see her?_**

He looked down towards the school ground and just caught Misaki looking in his direction and they both quickly looked away.

An amused smiled escaped his lips as relief spread through his veins, as if that look from Misaki was all he was craving or rather **_waiting_** for..

**_Why do I torture myself without reason? I don't want to give up on her. Rather I cannot give up on her. She misses me already, doesn't she? But-_**

**_She had said DESPISE. She despises me. Did she say it consciously or just to get me off her? And since when did I get injected with an overdose of estrogen and started thinking like women: analyzing every single word and making lame lists? Maid-Latte surely did rub off me._**

He involuntarily laughed out loud while big sweat dropped off his classmates.

'What is with Usui-san this morning? He was present for every single class today and he is still here for recess. This _IS odd.'_ Gossiped two of his fellow classmates.

And that remark did not go escape Usui's sharp ears. '**_Unagi' indeed. _**He chuckled.

**_Well, there has been a change of plan then. As Ayuzawa almost successfully turned me away from her, it's her choice now. If she wants me, she has to come and get me. It's up to her. _**

With that he sat on his chair, stretched his legs on the table, put his handkerchief over his face and prepared himself for a nap.

**_There's still 20mins left. And if I don't take a nap, I would involuntarily go off to trail after Prez. And boy! I could do with a nap. Last night was hell for me._**

_Meanwhile…_

Misaki stood fixed outside Usui's classroom's corridor window as she spotted him taking a nap.

**_That idiot did come to school. But he didn't say a word to me since morning nor did he come to bug me during recess and he's taking a NAP apparently. _**

She suddenly felt an unknown anger creeping through her body at him. And the nearby students immediately scrambled away to give her a wide berth as they felt the angry aura coming out from the demon president.

**_Is he avoiding me? Or did something happen to him? He looks fine though! Should I go and ask him?_**

**_And WHY am I feeling SO angry about this? He constantly harasses me, pisses me off and is always making inappropriate pervert advances towards me and I have always asked him to stop all this and when he ultimately does it, I feel angry? _**

**_And suddenly Usui's smirked face appeared on her mind and remarked, 'Misa-chan is so sly!'_**

**_USUI! Now you have taken over my thoughts too! Urgh! Damn it!_**

She stomped her foot in anger and stormed off muttering under her breath about 'insensitive, thoughtless jerks' while the students were left wondering her source of anger while she had been doing nothing except staring at the door of a classroom.

**_And he averted his gaze in a nanosecond when he spotted me looking at him. He AVERTED! He pisses me off even when he is not talking to me!_**

She walked two laps around the same corridor unconsciously while her mind vended off the anger, oblivious of the students cowering in the corners or flattened against the wall with their hearts in their hands.

**_Am I over thinking? And why am I even thinking of him so much? It's not like we are a couple—then why is it bothering me? Is it about what happened last night? Usui is never the one to be caught up on an angry retort. And then again-It has been only half a day. Maybe, he thought I was busy and would come to talk after school? Or at Maid-latte maybe? _**

With this thought she slowed down and came to a stop. She signed and went down the stairs to her Student Council room.

**_Hell, I have lots of stuff on my plate already without worrying about that baka!_**

A wave of relief spread through the students. They are all in one piece!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

'ummm…President?' started Yukimura, the docile vice-president, visibly shaking. The other council members did a silent anonymous vote and elected Yukimura to confront Misaki.

'What?' asked Misaki, a little forcefully than she intended.

'I-I-is e-everything alright? Y-You are spacing out.' Finished Yukimura, silently praying to all the gods he has every read or heard about to protect him from an early death.

Misaki stared at him for 10 secs before answering, while Yukimura mentally gave up on his life and started thinking what would be written on his orbituary.

**_I cannot slack off on my work just for that alien. But he hasn't come by this corridor once today. AND I should stop thinking about him SO much. I have to concentrate!_**

'oh! Nothing happened, Yukimura. That won't happen again. Now tell me what is the status of the repairs that was sanctioned?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'School's over at last.' Misaki signed as she collected her belongings from her locker to start off on her way to work.

**_And I thought it would NEVER end! _**

She changed her shoes and as she approached the school gate, she looked around for any sign of a certain blonde whose thoughts she just CANNOT shake off all day.

**_Maybe he is at Maid-Latte already like he sometimes does. Maybe…_**

She started walking towards her work-place and every 10mins stopped suddenly and looked behind her in hopeful anticipation of catching a familiar stalker.

**_I am going crazy! I never knew I have got so messed up! It's his fault entirely!_**

She unconsciously scanned each and every face in the metro train sharing her compartment for an alien but in vain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At Maid-Latte:

'Stupid alien…what's wrong with me?' muttered under her breath while changing into the Maid-latte outfit.

'Misa-chan! You are here on time good! When is Usui-san coming today? The kitchen staff wants his opinion regarding the desert's menu.' Chirruped Satsuki, the kind and dotting manager of Maid-latte.

'Why don't you ask him yourself when he comes? He didn't tell me anything.' Said Misaki, a little bitterly.

'Oh! Misa-chan! Don't say you two had a fight?' asked Satsuki concerned.

'I don't know!' replied Misaki, uncertainly. **_Did we? Can that last night's episode be considered as a fight? Is that it?_**

'I am sure you both will sort it out eventually.' Said Satsuki sympathetically, patting Misaki's shoulder and moving on to other chores.

'I think you have been dumped.'

Misaki's eyes widened at that remark and she quickly turned around to look at the speaker.

'Aoi-chan!'

Aoi ran his hand through the blond wig and re-curling a strand of hair. 'The faster you realize that the better.'

'We are NOT a couple! We are not lovers! There's no question of dumping.' Misaki retorted forcefully going red with embarrassment!

'Say what you want! It doesn't change your situation!' said Aoi, walking off, 'Now, excuse me! I have some fans to meet.'

**_Are we a couple? But we didn't confess. Rather he did on the rooftop right before jumping but I-I didn't. Did he dump me? How could he dump me when nothing like that happened and we are not even a couple! Aoi doesn't know the full story anyway._**

'Misa-chan! 'called Honoko popping her head through the curtain, 'Your shift has started!'

'Coming!' replied as she hurriedly straightened her dress and entered the café.

**_Concentrate on your work Misaki! CONCENTRATE._**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Good work everyone! ' called out Satsuki in the staff room, as the last shift ended.

**_Still no sign of Usui. _**

'Misa-chan! Tomorrow is your day off, right? Enjoy yourself and make up with Usui-san.' Adviced Satsuki, with a smile.

'Yes, Misa-chan doesn't look happy when Usui-san is not around.' Remarked Subaru.

**_Now everyone knows me!_**

'Yes, Satsuki-san. Do not worry about me Subaru-chan. I am fine and nothing happened between us.' Replied Misaki accompanied with a small smile.

**_I wonder what is up with him! Shall I give him a call? No! I cannot watch that smirk on his face! _**

She shrugged, as she exited Maid-latte through the backdoor.

**_No sign here too, as expected._**

She signed and retraced her way back to her house.

**_What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly acting like a lovesick-rather Usui-sick puppy? I hate him!_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the meantime…

A shirtless Usui stood by the glass wall of his apartment overlooking the city with a violin on his hand.

The digital clock beeped 7pm.

**_Ayuzawa's shift has ended. She must be on her way back home. Alone…_**

**_I never thought it would be this hard to keep myself away from her. I even followed that stupid list and did 87 push-ups and still I cannot stop her thoughts flooding my mind. _**

**_Does she miss me like I do?_**

**_How much do I have to wait before she comes to me? How much can I hold on to?_**

With that thought, he put the violin on his shoulders and started playing 'Ruska' by Apocalyptica.

* * *

You know what to do! **REVIEW **and let me know what you think of it! :) Show me some lovee and I will update faster! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Usuiii! Come and give Belgian chocolates to **Nisa, Magica Ring, SparkleFace, Raje, Innerflame98, sangeeta** and 2 anonymous **guests **for such awesome reviews. I refresh my account every 30mins in it's anticipation.

**Magica Ring:** I always felt bad whenever I saw Usui going out of his way to help Misaki and she is well-you know either violent, or oblivious or in denial. That's how this plot gave birth. Misaki does deserve this :P

**SparkleFace:** I am trying my best to publish two chapters a day. Lets see. ;)

Masters and Miladies! Here's another long chapter for your pleasure.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid-sama but I can play dressup with Usui as much as i want! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Misaki is studying the cracks on her ceiling while lying on her bed. The alarm clock went off at 6am and was immediately stifled with one lazy press of a finger. She resumed studying the cracks again.

**_It was a weird dream. And I kissed Usui and it felt so good!_**

She blushed crimson as she visualized that scene from her dream.

**_Now what else do I remember? Everything else seems vague and the more I try to remember the scenario which led to that kiss, the vaguer it becomes...like trying to hold water on your palm. He has kissed me once on the rooftop but I was too shocked to respond then. And my dream broke just as we finished our kiss!_**

Just then Usui's remark crossed her mind, '**_Misa-chan is so sly!_**'

And she turned crimson again with embarrassment!

She shook her head frantically to get rid of both Usui and the dream and sat up.

**_Pull yourself together Misaki! No point daydreaming! I have to be strong. And Usui avoided me the whole day yesterday and I have a hunch that it is not an accident or circumstantial. I have got to know what is wrong. Though he harasses and pisses me off so much, he is always there for me when it counts. And I cannot bear not having him around. Som-somehow I have got used to the idea of him around me._**

And this time soft rouge spread across her cheeks as her eyes softened at the tender memories of them…of all those times when Usui's timely action saved her as well as Seika high from grave consequences.

**_That idiot…_**

With that thought, she got up to get ready for school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Onee-chan!'

Misaki turned around to see her younger sister by the dining room door.

'What is it Suzuna?'

'You are skipping breakfast again.'

'Oh-aah-I am not really hungry now but I have packed my lunch…so…I will be fine.' Masaki replied uncertainly.

'Ok and carry an umbrella. The news said that it might rain tonight.'

'Yes, Suzuna. I will.'

'And make up with Usui-kun.' Added Suzuna, while turning around and closing the dining room door.

Misaki's eyes widened.

**_Even Suzuna knows? How? Am I that transparent? Or is it a sisterly thing? And I don't know how can I make up with him when I can't think of what started it in the first place. That night?_**

And before she knows it, her feet had carried her in front of the school gates and her eyes widened and a faint blush coloured her cheek.

Just in front of her stood Usui staring back at her.

And time froze for both of them as they just stood there drowning in each other's gaze.

'O-ohayo U-Usui.' Greeted Misaki, leaning forward a little, breaking eye contact.

**_What are you doing to me Usui? Why are you not talking to me? Why are you not coming closer and hold and tease me like you used to? Just because I used to push you away and fume every single time?_**

Usui's eyes softened.

'Ohayo Ayuzawa.' He greeted back tenderly, a small smile escaping his lips.

An odd warmth spread through Misaki's being with that smile. She opened her mouth to ask him the most pressing question which had bugged her for a day and half-it almost feels like eternity..

'MISAKIIII'

She turned around just in time to feel two pair of arms hug the daylights out of her.

'S-sakura! You are killing me..' gasped Misaki, 'why can't you hug like normal people do?'

'Oh Misaki! I have got three tickets for Uxmishi show! My sister gifted it to me this morning…' replied Sakura as she let go of her and started jumping in delight. 'We three can go together. It's tonight.'

Misaki barely registered what Sakura was saying, she immediately turned around to the spot she was facing earlier and…**_Usui took off. And I couldn't ask him what is the matter and if we are alright._**

And she didn't know how but she felt like crying. She had never felt this lonely.

'Misaki! Misaki are you listening? Misaki come back to earth.' Said Shizuko as she snapped her fingers in front of her eyes.

'Oh..Shizuko! Sakura!' said Misaki snapping back to reality, 'I will talk to you both during recess. I have some pressing work to look after.' And with that she took to her heels and walked off towards the school building leaving a dumbfounded Sakura and Shizuko with a knowing look in her eyes.

'I don't think Misaki will be able to make it tonight, Sakura. She has _other_ work ro do apparently.'

'Oh no! Why today of all day?' bawled Sakura, 'I had three tickets!'

As much as Shizuko didn't like that boy-band Sakura was so crazy about, she also knew when to be a good friend.

'Don't worry Sakura. I am going with you and we can ask Kanou to come too.'

That suggestion instantly cheered Sakura and she hugged Shizuko much to her displeasure. 'You are such a great friend Shizuko. I wish if Misaki could come come today but I guess she can't help it.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Usui observed the whole scene from a distance. He felt sad, happy, tender and miserable all at the same time.

**_I wanted to go and hug her and kiss that beautiful blushing face. I wish those girls had not interrupted us at that moment, I wanted to hear what she was going to say. I want to hold her in my arms again. But I don't want to be that pervert to her anymore. As heartless as I might sound but I want her to take the first step towards me. But it is such a difficult task to wait._**

He signed. His eyes softened.

**_But this is necessary for us. For you to realize that you are mine._**

**_That morning greeting from Ayuzawa was really unexpected but I loved it. Ayuzawa…you really are something._**

He smirked at the fond memories.

'A-ahem'

Usui turned around at the unfamiliar sound.

'Usui-san, we have a match against the seniors during recess. And we are one person short. The seniors are a strong team and we thought that y-you can help us. We would really really appreciate it.' Said the baseball Team captain, Fujiwara with eyes filled determination.

**_Well I have given up stalking Ayuzawa, I may as well use up my pent-up energies on something good. Maybe it will impress Ayuzawa._**

He smiled. And replied, 'Yes Fujiwara-san. I will be more than happy to play.'

Fujiwara smiled in delight. 'At recess time. School grounds then, Usui-san.'

'You got it.' Replied Usui.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Did you hear? Usui-san is playing in today's baseball match against the seniors during recess.'

'Really? My heart is pounding already. Usui-senpai is such a delight to watch. '

Misaki's eyes widened when she heard this news spreading like wildfire all around the school premises.

**_Usui is playing? Really? He had hardly ever shed any interest in these senior versus junior matches before. Well, he always used to stalk me around the school before. Now that he has stopped it maybe he…._**

_*RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG*_

**_The recess bell. The match should start now! And oh my!_**

She saw everyone-literally-everyone shuffling from their seat to make their way towards the staircase to witness the match first-hand.

**_ Everyone is going to watch it!_**

She signed. **_Well I might as well go on my patrol duty and make sure nobody is up to any mischief or into illegal betting._**

0-0-0-0-0

As she reached the ground floor to patrol…she signed. **_Well the school building is almost empty because everyone has gone outside to watch the match. And it's too crowded for me to go and watch…_**

And just then her ears caught a very loud cheering from the spectators. She moved closer to the window to catch a glimpse of what was going on and there she saw in clear view.

USUI TAKUMI. He was walking towards the umpire with the bat on his hands and took his stance in front of the keeper.

**_God! He looks impeccable in his jersey. He can make a simple jersey look extraordinary. You can almost imagine his muscles underneath that shirt._**

Misaki blushed crimson at her own bold thoughts. **_Since when did I start thinking like that pervert?_**

And just then she saw his emerald gaze fixed on her. His eyes were blazing with some unknown passion. It is quite far away but there was no mistaking it for Misaki. Her heart started beating faster and she blushed to the roots of her hair. **_Why am I blushing so uncontrollably? It reminded me of that dream kiss._**

'Misaaaaa-chan!'

She snapped out from her reverie to notice the cheerful Shintani Hinata standing right in front of her, blocking her view from **_Usui_** . Rather, he was leaning on the window from the garden oblivious of the match going on behind his back. [They are in the ground floor, remember?] .

'You-kun! Don't trample all over the flowers.' Misaki retorted, collecting her wits quickly.

'Misa-chan, you are free tonight, right? Because I know today is your day off from your workplace! Do you want to come and watch a movie with me tonight?' asked Shintani cheerfully, while gobbling up four bread crusts mid sentence.

**_How can he talk and eat at the same time? I will never be able to solve this one out. He is always so cheerful and sweet._**

'So, Misa-chan how about it?' pressed on Shintani as he saw a little blush creep on her cheeks.

'You-kun…you know…' started Misaki uncertainly, not very sure of how or rather what to reply.

And before she could say anything, the cheering peaked 20 decibels higher followed by a load resonating _*THUMP* _and simultaneously the crowd gasped in unison.

'AAAAAAH'

'OW' groaned Shintani as the baseball hit his head and he fell down on the ground unconscious.

'Hinata-san! We are so sorry.' apologized the fielder as he came to collect the ball.

'Ah! No problem.' replied Shintani semi-consciously, gesticulating by flailing one hand in mid air.

Misaki looked from Shintani's not-so-serious bump on his head towards the baseball field where Usui stood with the bat with a smug grin on his face.

**_I am SO sure Usui did that on purpose. _**She frowned but cannot control a smile escaping from her lips.

She felt happy and light like a little girl but she knows that she had to act grave and angry because it was not a very matured thing for Usui to do.

**_That idiot._**

Usui smiled back at her because he could almost sense the conflict going inside her head.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D You know how much i love it and you all? ;) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the relatively late update. :( Sunday comes with a lot of housework which leaves me exhausted. I feel like a house-elf sometime. :P

A giant hug to **Magica Ring, Sangeeta, Innerflame98, Nisa, Hanagrace, Unattractive Godess** and **SparkleFace** (two tight hugs for you) for the reviews. You people are the lifeline behind this story. You keep me super motivated. :)

This is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5:

Misaki was pacing the length of the roof, deep in thought. She half-hoped that she would bump into Usui there but reality told her otherwise.

**_What did that intense gaze mean? My heart hasn't stopped pacing since then. And I know he hit You-kun intentionally because he was talking to me. Or could that alien guess or heard that You-kun was inviting me for a movie tonight? But that is impossible. But Usui is not a normal human either! If he heard or guessed that, I wouldn't be surprised! Alien from planet pheromones! _**

A smile played on her lips. **_Idiot. _**She blushed all over again.

**_I know for certain that he is avoiding me but he also made it clear that he is not far. But why is he avoiding me? I want him around me like before. Hell, I miss him. How long has it been? 2 days? I want to talk to him. Even though I know he will tease me like hell…but still! What to do? What to do? _**

**_I don't want to go and talk to him in school. I will start crying, I think rather I KNOW I will. How about I SMS! _**

**_That's better idea!_**

She whipped out her flip-phone from her pocket and opened the message menu.

**_Now what to write? There are so many things I want to ask but I have to think of an appropriate one to use as an opening message. _**

Then a sudden apprehension gripped her. **_He will reply to my message, right?_**

**_I hope he does. Because that smile and gaze on that field was almost inviting me to him. Well I have nothing to lose now, I guess. He is avoiding me, so if he doesn't reply, I will reason that it comes with the avoidance package. _**

She signed.

**_Here goes nothing._**

She typed: _You shouldn't have hit Hinata. That was very mean of you!_

She read and re-read the two lines as if trying to memorize it by heart and at the same time working out the probability of getting a reply considering the content of the message was pretty straight-forward. And if he **_does reply, _**then what would be the nature of the reply? **_Will it be cold and heartless? Or teasing? Or some cheesy line?_**

**_Well I have got nothing to lose, do I?_**

She hit 'SEND'. Put the phone back quickly in her pocket and made her way down the stairs to her classroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Usui stared at his phone screen for full 2 minutes, shocked! **_Off all the things I could have imagine Prez to do, given our situation, sms wasn't one. Ayuzawa IS sly! And she surprises me every time!_**

Usui smiled happily.

**_Ayuzawa does miss me after all. Now how shall I reply? Well, I have decided not to be a pervert._**

**_How about this-_**

He typed back: ****_Do you think I did that intentionally? Am I that good a player?_

**_She is bound to think that I am fishing for compliments. But I really wanted to say that HInata shouldn't have hit on you and then again, right in front of me. But this reply would do too._**

He hit the 'send' button.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Misaki literally jumped from her chair in class when she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. Although, she always found it against her principle to check phone during a class, she couldn't help _not_ giving it a sneak-peak. She was almost ecstatic at the thought that he had replied. **_Well, who else would message me now?_**

And fortunately, she was not disappointed this time.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at his reply. **_Cocky, as usual._**

She immediately typed back:_ Fishing for compliments, are we? That was a pathetic shot, by the way._

And sent it.

Before she could close her phone, the reply came.

Usui: _Oh really? Prez would have liked it if I had hit Hinata more gravely? You could have only indicated me to do so at that moment. And I would have easily complied._

She smiled involuntarily.

Misaki replied: _Jerk! You at least admitted that you intentionally hit Hinata._

And she got a reply almost instantly.

Usui: _Well, you don't seem too sad because of that._

Misaki rolled her eyes again. **_He knows me too well._** **_Now what if I add a little twist?_**

She replied: _Who said I am not? I am very sad! He asked me out for a movie tonight! Now you almost crippled my movie date! _

And she didn't even bother to close the phone because she anticipated the reply to come immediately.

But…15mins had passed with no reply. She rechecked her phone connection, switched it off and back on thinking the message didn't come due to technical fault.

But, **_no, the phone seems to be working just fine. Why didn't he reply already? Did it piss him off? Has he gone back to his avoidance phase? Or he just remembered that he is supposed to not talk to me? _**

Her heart felt heavy again.**_ For a moment, I thought that everything has gone back to normal between us. I know he doesn't like You-kun! But Usui should know that I don't have any special feelings for You-kun. He's just my childhood friend. Why is Usui being so difficult?_**

And her inner voice answered that for her: **_Since when have you been so easy?_**

She hardly paid attention to what was being taught at class. And when the class ended, she felt her mobile vibrate again. Her hands trembled a little as she flipped open her phone to read it.

Usui replied:_I didn't know that. Sorry for hitting him. I didn't know you want to go out on a date with him. Enjoy your time!_

Misaki felt her heart would burst now, **_it is aching so much! _**She could not articulate what she was feeling right now. Her mind felt blank.

She wanted to go to Usui, shake him and tell him that it was not the case. She didn't want to go to a movie with Shintani! How could Usui say it like that? She texted that playfully! Didn't he get that? Since when did he start being so serious and taking all of her words seriously? **_Is that why he had started avoiding me? Because I said something and he took my words seriously and felt hurt?_**

**_I have expected a sneering or a cocky reply. But this? He is saying that he IS sorry for hitting him? And since when did he become such a good guy to actually say 'enjoy' a date with another guy? Has he given up on me? That's why he is avoiding me? _**

She felt like crying. To cry and cry and cry until her tear glands stop producing any more tears. She had never felt that lost in her entire lifespan. Not even when her dad had walked out on her family.

Shintani observed Misaki's changing expression from his seat: happy to sad to tearful in a matter of minutes, and thought it better, to not confront her at the moment. He could guess who the culprit could be.

As the final bell rang, Shintani packed his belongings and made a beeline to that culprit's classroom **_to teach him a lesson for making Misa-chan tearful. _**

Luckily, Shintani didn't had to wander much further from his and Misaki's classroom before he saw Usui walking towards their classroom.

'Usui-san!' called out Shintani, gathering all his courage.

Usui merely looked at him. His eyes were unreadable and facial expression completely neutral.

'Stay away from Misa-chan! Stop messing with her.' Said Shintani, his voice almost trembling because, in his heart, he knew that Misaki wouldn't approve of what he was doing. **_But, he made Misa-chan sad. I c-can't help it._**

'Take care of her.'

Shintani's eyes widened. He could not believe his ears. **_Did_** **_Usui-san just tell me to take care of Misa-chan? _**

And before Hinata could collect his wits to give a coherent reply, Usui had turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

Almost dumbfound by this new development, Shintani walked back to his classroom to see MIsaki telling Yukimura, to cancel the Student Coucil meeting for the day as she was not feeling well.

Shintani, feeling a little brave, went towards Misaki and asked cheerfully, 'Misa-chan, would you like me to drop you home? I won't ask you to join me for a movie, I promise!'

Misaki looked towards him. **_He is always so nice. _**'I am sorry You-kun. I just w-want to be alone right now. You go ahead.'

'Are you ok, Misa-chan? You said that you are not feeling well. Are you sure you can make it back to your house safely?' asked Shintani concerned. He could not think of anything to cheer her up and he also knew that her health was fine. And he also felt that Misaki doesn't want his company.

Misaki gave a forced smile. 'You know how strong I am, don't you? I will make it back safely.'

HInata frowned as he analyzed her sentence in search of a loophole in her answer but as he couldn't spot any, he replied, 'Well, you will give me a call if you want company, won't you?'

'I will.' Said Misaki, offering him another small smile.

'Okay, take care, Misa-chan.' greeted Shintani, as he took leave while MIsaki remained seated on her chair, her bangs covering her eyes.

One by one everyone from her classroom took leave while she remained seated, too drained emotionally to even start off towards home. Her mind had gone numb. But as twilight almost turned to darkness, she knew that she had to head home. **_The school building should be empty by now._**

She forced herself to get up, gather her belongings and head towards the exit.

It had started raining. **_Suzuna had told me to bring an umbrella, but I forgot. I don't feel like going home._**

She made her way towards the isolated bus-stop just right outside the school gate and sat on the bench. The shed had been removed as it was broken and a new shed was sanctioned to arrive soon.

**_It's a good thing that it hadn't arrived yet. I can feel the rain run down from my cheeks._**

She stared up at the sky and observed the rain falling **_as if from nothingness. _**

**_I want to sit here like this forever. No other thoughts on my mind. No responsibilities. No Usui. I want this rain to never stop. I want to drown in this. I-_**

Her eyes fell on the person standing just in front of her, holding an umbrella.

**_USUI._**

Her eyes instantly filled with tears which she was trying to control for so long. MIsaki was glad that Usui wouldn't be able to see her tears in the rain.

She looked into his emerald eyes and was taken aback by how sad it looked. **_Has he been crying too?_**

'Usui!' she uttered, trying to choke back the lump forming on her throat.

As if her word was the trigger, Usui pulled Misaki to her feet and hugged her tightly.

This was all that was needed to break Misaki's wall. She held on to Usui tightly and started crying her heart out. She released all her pent up sadness in those tears, in the arms of the person she trusted the most, the person she wanted to share every part of her with, the person who accepted her for who she was and had always been there for her no matter what, the person she had almost come to expect everything from, the person she had come to lo-

Her tears subsided slowly and she wrenched herself from his tight embrace and looked into his eyes. She subconsciously could tell that it reflected her own feelings. She wanted to tell him that that text was a joke, she never agreed to go out with Shintani.

'Usui..I-' Misaki's words were cut short as Usui put his hand on her lips.

'Shhh…no need to say anything. Let's get you home.' Replied Usui softly.

He took her hand, entwined it between his fingers and pulled her close with the umbrella on the other hand and traced the way to Misaki's house.

Their walk home may look like a silent affair for a fellow bystander, but to them, it was the happiest moment of their life as they cherished each other's touch and silence. They didn't mind or bother as rain drenched them as their body strayed often from the boundary of the umbrella. They were having a silent conversation where their entwined fingers and occasional touch of a shoulder or hips talked. It spoke more volumes than words ever could.

As they reached Misaki's house, both of their faces saddened a little as it indicated the inevitable: they had to part. Usui looked into Misaki's bright amber eyes and leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

'You should go in now.' Whispered Usui closing his eyes, as if steeling himself, as he let go of her hand.

'Usui, I-' she began but was cut short as Usui again put his index finger softly on her lips to 'shhh' her.

'Misaki, you should go home and change into dry clothes. Or you will catch a cold.' He reasoned.  
'What about you? You are soaked too!' she demanded.

'I will be fine. I am an alien, remember?' replied Usui, smiling softly, 'Now go in and change. I will see you tomorrow. Now go. '

As much as Misaki hated it, she couldn't think of anything to change Usui's mind. She nodded timidly and made her way to the door. She turned back to see Usui still standing there, watching her actions.

Usui gave a tender smile and waved his hand.

She waved back and got inside her house.

Her knees gave out as she collapsed on the floor. She felt full and empty at the same time. She didn't want to let go of Usui just yet. **_I want more of him. I want to be with him constantly, every second of the day, every second of my life. I want him. I need him._**

Just then Misaki's mother came down the stairs to enquire about the noise she heard minutes ago to find her daughter sitting motionless on the doorway, soaked in the rain. She immediately pulled Misaki up and took her to the bathroom to get her changed.

'What were you trying to do sitting like that fully soaked in the doorway? Trying to catch a cold?' demanded Minako Ayuzawa.

Misaki mumbled something incoherent, as her body tried to recall his every touch.

When she went to her room, she clasped and entwined both of her hands **_just like how Usui held mine._**

* * *

Don't kill me! I will make the next chapter nice and happy. **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A thousand thanks to **Canichan001, Nisa, Innerflame98, Magica Ring, SparkleFace, UnattractiveGoddess, Sangeeta** and a guest for the lovely reviews.

**Nisa: **I had imagined that given the situation Usui found Misaki in (sitting in a lonely bus-stop, in the rain), it didn't require for either of them to say anything. That instance told both that the whole Hinata fiasco was thoroughly meaningless. Both never meant a word they said. I hope you got my point of view.

**SparkleFace:** thanks for the Usui-made omu-rice! It was delicious! :*

**Sangeeta: **I love you for all the lovely reviews.

**Magica Ring: **I am so glad you liked it. :)

Today I present chapter 6 to you all.

My chapters are getting longer and longer with time! :)

* * *

Chapter 6:

Usui unlocked his apartment to find it dark as usual **_but my life seems not as dark anymore._**

He was soaked through the skin, drenched due to rain. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at his reflection on the mirror.

**_Ayuzawa Misaki. I swear, I will never doubt or make you cry like that. _**

He sneezed. **_Geez, is Ayuzawa thinking of me or-_**

He sneezed again and again.

He involuntarily shivered a little.

**_I must change. Misaki will kill me tomorrow if I catch a cold._**

Usui smiled at that thought. He quickly dried himself and changed into dry clothes.

**_Come to think of it, today was one hell of a rollercoaster ride for.._**

'US' he savored the word in his tongue. **_It will and always be 'us' from now on._**

He smiled and his reflection on the mirror gave a smile back.

He sneezed again.

**_Is Ayuzawa thinking of me so much or am I coming down with a cold?_**

He wrapped a blanket around him as he felt chilly and laid down on the only piece of leisure furniture he owned in the apartment: the couch.

**_Misaki, you surprise me everytime. And I know that you would never go out with Hinata but at that moment when you texted like that….i just thought that, given I was avoiding you, you may agree to go out with him after all. And when Hinata confronted me, I was broken. I thought I had lost you forever. I was on the rooftop in the rain…when I saw you coming out of school and sitting in that bus-stop. Alone. And I felt like the biggest jerk ever. _**

**_You remind me again and over again how much I love you and how much you do too without putting those into words. _**

**_You are my lif-_**

And he fell into a deep peaceful slumber for the first time in many days.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Misaki smiled as she opened her eyes. She checked the clock. 5:45am.

**_15mins to go before alarm goes off._**

**_Today, I cannot wait to go to school to see Usui. _**

She clasped her hands together again and tried to entwine the fingers while studying the mechanics of fingers.

**_It's the first time we held hands like that. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him back, to feel his lips against mine. To touch those soft blonde hair? Those cheekbones?_**

**_She lightly pressed a finger on her lips to mimic how Usui shushed her yesterday._**

She blushed at her own bold thoughts.

**_Usui. You read me like an open book and that always pissed me off. I never wanted to be this vulnerable in front of anyone. But last night, I felt it is not such a bad thing to be vulnerable, not only in front of but, with you. Is this how love feels like? _**

Her alarm clock went off. She stifled it, got up and started preparing to go to school.

**_I have the student council meeting at 7am. But I want to see Usui, so much! I guess, it can't be helped._**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Usui opened his eyes reluctantly as the sunlight directly hit his face through the glass wall.

He semi-consciously looked towards the glass wall and then looked towards the clock.

**_So much light? What time is it? 8:30am! SHIT!_**

He stood up and involuntarily swayed on the spot, his head spinning slightly.

**_Shit! No! NO! NO! I have to go to school. Misaki will be there waiting for me. I can't fall sick today!_**

He dragged his body reluctantly to change into his uniform. Usui felt exhausted just from dragging his body from the bathroom to the kitchen.

He looked for things to eat in the refrigerator. He settled for a bun but it turned out to be too hard for his tired jaws to chew.

**_This is just a little fever. It will get cured in a while._**

He put away that bun.

**_I will grab something softer on my way._**

With that thought, he picked up his keys and made for the door. As he was locking his apartment, his knees gave out and his feverish body collapsed on the floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Where is Usui?_**

Misaki searched frantically all around her in hopes of finding that one person she could not stop thinking about. As vigilant as she was, she could not spot the blonde haired boy anywhere among the mass of students.

**_Don't say Usui is avoiding me today too!_**

But she immediately dismissed that idea. **_Stupid Misaki! Don't jump to conclusions!_**

**_Maybe he would arrive late, like he sometimes does. But I am sure; he will come and see me._**

With that thought, she made her way towards the classroom.

**_Usui, please come today._**

Then she stopped dead.

**_What if he caught a cold last night? I was soaked thoroughly and so was he and he walked all the way back to his apartment in that condition! He had an umbrella, though. But he was soaked thoroughly while he was with me!_**

**_Please, oh please! Let Usui be okay._**

But she felt uncomfortable as she could not shake off that particular dread easily.

She took out her phone from her pocket and began dialing his number.

'Miss Ayuzawa? The class is about to start.' Called the teacher as he was about to enter the classroom.

**_Shit. I cannot walk out of the class now and cannot call now either. I will call after this class._**

'Yes sir.' She replied quickly and entered the classroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She restlessly twirled the pencil in her hand, tapped her feet impatiently and darted a glance at the school ground from the window beside her at every movement she could detect from the corner of her eyes.

**_This class seems to be going on forever! And it has only been 15mins. How will I survive 45mins more? _**

'Miss Ayuzawa?'

Her eyes widened as she heard her name being called.

She instantly looked at the source of the voice. Teacher!

'Yes sir?' she asked without missing a beat. Her brain was functioning overtime.

'Is something wrong, Ayuzawa? '

'N-Ahh…yes sir.' Replied Misaki, changing her mind and answer halfway.

**_I cannot concentrate today. I need to see Usui. I need to know if he is alright. I have to do something now that I have got the chance. I can't stay here not knowing. _**

'What is it? 'Enquired the teacher.

'Sir, I just saw two students climbing the walls in hopes of bunking school. I need your permission to go after them.' She half-lied.

She indeed saw two boys climbing the walls to bunk school. And she, herself wants to bunk school today.

The teacher looked at her, shocked. **_She is such a responsible President. She even wants to go after those boys and drag them back to school! She has some determination._**

'Yes, you can go Ayuzawa. Go after those boys and bring them back.' Replied the teacher, magically wearing a bandana and holding a japanese fan with 'Go Ayuzawa' written all over it.

Misaki thanked the teacher and hurriedly left the classroom. She went to Usui's classroom to check if he had arrived yet. **_Just like I guessed, he hasn't._**

She took out her phone again and dialed Usui's number.

After the fifth ring, a female voice answered the phone.

'Hello.'

Misaka's face registered shock. **_A woman is answering Usui's phone? Why is Usui with a woman? Who is this woman?_**

She quickly tried to compose herself as the voice on the other side of the line repeated, 'Hello?'

'H-Hello. Is Usui there?' she asked tentatively, as she entertained the possibility that she might have dialed a wrong number.

'Yes. Takumi is here, dear, but he is asleep. If you want, I can take a message.'

**_That woman called him Takumi? And he is asleep? What is going on? Usui lived alone as far as he told me. From where did this woman come from?_**

'Is he alright? It's 10 in the morning and he is still asleep?' she enquired, her concern growing. **_USUI!_**

'Takumi has a very high fever. I found him in front of his apartment fully dressed in school clothes, lying on the ground. It appeared that he has passed out. He tried to go to school in his fevered state. Poor boy.' The woman on the other side informed engagingly, 'but as soon as I saw him, I helped him up and put him on the couch as I couldn't find a bed anywhere-'

At this point Misaki lost track of her voice. **_My hunch was right. He fell sick. That moron. I had to go to him. I want to go to him. _**

She composed her thoughts again and replied, cutting her narration, 'Ma'am, I am coming over in 10mins. '

She quickly changed her shoes, collected her belongings, exited the school and ran towards Usui's place.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She was breathing heavily as she punched the doorbell to Usui's apartment, silently wondering the identity of the woman whom she talked to over the phone.

A short, plump, kind faced woman with grey hair opened the door with a smile.

'Hello ma'am! We talked over phone?' Misaki addressed her.

The old woman smiled kindly and opened the door wide to usher her in.

'You are his school friend, I presume? Come on in dear. Come on in.' she enquired, registering her uniform.

Misaki entered the room to spot Usui lying on the couch fast asleep.

'How long has he been like that?' she enquired quietly, trying not to reveal her emotion.

**_I should have known. I should have come. He could have called. Idiot…_**

'Ever since I laid him down on that couch, dear.'

Misaki then remembered that she has never met this lady. But she seemed very nice and friendly.

She timidly turned to her and asked, 'I am sorry, I don't think we have met. I am Ayuzawa Misaki, Usu-Takumi's friend.' She bowed.

'You are that Misaki.' She replied surprised, 'Takumi has been muttering your name since I put him there.'

Misaki's eyes widened.

'Oh! How rude of me as I didn't introduce myself yet. I am Takumi's next door neighbor. You can call me Mrs Kinomoto.'

Relief spread through Misaki at that information. She turned around to look at Usui who seemed to be in deep sleep **_and breathing heavily._**

Mrs. Kinomoto chirruped on as she went over to pummel Usui's pillow, 'I should have guessed that you would call Misaki. Takumi is a very private person, as you know and he hardly talks to the neighbors but he has always been kind and helpful to me. He offers to carry my stuff whenever we meet on our way. I always said to anybody in our apartment that Takumi is a very good boy. And I wanted to call you as soon as I heard him muttering your name…but I am an old woman and I can't make sense of how this modern phone works. I knew that you would call, so I sat by him patiently waiting to inform of his condition to whomever who calls. I cannot just leave him there after all he did for me.'

Misaki's eyes softened.

She bowed her head towards Mrs. Kinomoto and said, 'Thank you for looking after Usui while I was not there. But I think I can look after him from now on.'

'Yes dear. I know you can take care of him.' Replied the old woman, with a knowing glint in her eyes, 'and I think Takumi is a very lucky man to have you.' She added offering her a warm smile.

Misaki went red like a tomato. She nodded timidly.

Mrs. Kinomoto went on, 'Well I will take my leave Misaki. I have given Takumi a medicine for the fever which also makes him sleepy. Don't forget to give him another tablet I have placed on that table after dinner and he will be alright by tomorrow. And you can come and knock on my door anytime if you need help. Take care of him from now and also tell him to get some proper furniture.'

With that the old lady gathered her belongings and exited the apartment.

Misaki stood there silently for a few minutes as if trying to absorb all the information Mrs. Kinomoto had imparted.

She looked towards Usui. **_You are supposed to be an alien. Then how can an alien catch a fever?_**

She went over to him, kneeled down, and placed a hand on his forehead.

**_Shit! He's burning up!_**

Usui opened his eyes at her touch, 'Misaki.' He breathed.

Misaki blushed. **_He said my name!_**

He smiled and said 'I am sorry.'

'Don't say that, idiot. I am sorry too.' Replied Misaki, smiling too.

She looked around the apartment. **_It looks the same as last time. Not a thing out of place._** **_And last time Usui was injured and was running a mild fever. It was the butler café incident. _**

She blushed again at the thought of what happened the last time with Usui **_here._**

'Why are you blushing again?' asked Usui tenderly as he observed her.

'Oh. Nothing in particular. Just that nothing has changed since the last time I came here.'

'I had a fever too at that time, didn't I?' asked Usui reaching out to softly stroke Misaki's cheek.

Misaki's eyes widened at his touch. But she didn't move away, rather, leaned her head to feel his warm hand. She looked into his emerald eyes which looked like on the verge of dropping off.

'D-don't force yourself to stay awake. Go off to sleep.' She said softly, reaching out to stroke his hair gently. **_He is sweating! Good! The fever will come off soon, then._**

'Did Mrs. Kinomoto leave?' he enquired, as he stroked her cheekbones with his thumb.

'Yes, a while back. Do you want me to call her?'

'No. I would rather have you. She is very kind though.' Replied Usui with a smile as he pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

Misaki faintly blushed.

Usui closed his eyes momentarily as if to gather more energy and again opened it.

'Did you bunk school for me?' he enquired again.

Misaki blushed and smiled. 'Take a guess. And now go off to sleep. I want you to get better soon.'

Usui said, 'I want to savor Misa-chan while she's here. 'And he added a little bitterly, 'I don't want to miss any more moments with you.'

**_He's doing that to me again, making my knees weak. And he's sick for god's sake!_**

Although this was not the type of situation she wanted to find Usui in but she felt strangely happy. Today she could take care of Usui like all the times he had taken care of her. She can repay back at least a small portion of it. Suddenly she didn't feel embarrassed or self-conscious any more, rather more motherly and protective! **_But right now, Usui needs to sleep no matter however he protests. Brat!_**

'No more of those cheesy lines here. Go off to sleep right now.' Ordered Misaki sternly as she tugged the blanket to cover his body securely.

'Or else?' asked Usui with a mischievous glint.

**_He is sick, can't even stand properly but he has energy enough for this?_**

'Or I will punish you! And let me assure you, you won't like it one bit.' Replied Misaki, matching his glint.

Usui's eyes momentarily widened as he smiled submissively and said, 'Aye aye Ma'am. But-'

'No more buts!' Misaki cut him off and added softly, 'Go off to sleep and I promise, I will be here when you wake up.'

Usui's face relaxed and his eyes closed slowly as his conscious drifted off to sleep.

Misaki studied his sleeping face. **_He looks so peaceful. So carefree. Just like a little baby. A naughty little baby._**

She smiled at that thought and leaned forward to kiss his hot forehead.

**_Sleep well._** And she stood up and looked around.

**_Aah well! Now I have some things to do. I can't sit still! Let's see, I have to call mom to let her know, and then I better clean the apartment. I am sure it has not been cleaned since yesterday and I can't imagine all the germs that could be lurking around. And I have to take care of dinner too. Oh-god! I don't know what to do about that!_**

**_Well, first thing's first. I should call mom._**

She whipped out her phone and dialed her mom and after two rings she received the call, 'Misaki? Why are you calling me in the middle of school time? Is everything all right?'

'Mom! Usui fell sick and I am in his apartment. He has no one to take care of him and he can't even stand properly.' She stated, hoping against hope that her mother would not object to being with him.

'oh! That is really bad. So when are you going to come back tonight?' enquired Minako.

**_Here's the catch. _**Misaki's facial expression grimed as she prepared herself for the scolding.

'Umm….mom. I was thinking if I could stay over tonight. I-it was partly my fault he fell sick and I feel obliged to take care of him.'

Misaki silently prayed to all gods to make her mother agree to this arrangement. She knows that her mom was always looking out for her and it would be against her motherly instinct to let her unmarried daughter stay with an unmarried **_boy. But he had met my mother and they both seemed to get along just fine. I think my mother liked him._**

Her mother was silent for two minutes which made Misaki to even wonder whether the connection got dropped or not.

'Hello? Mom?'

'Yes. Misaki. You may stay over for tonight.'

'Really? Thank you soooo much Mom.' Replied Misaki, relieved.

'I will have Suzuna drop a change of clothes for the night and make this soup for dinner. Gather a pen and paper. I am giving you the step by step instruction.'

'Mom! You are the best!' said Misaki as she flurried around in search of paper and pen.

After the conversation ended, she busied herself with cleaning and sterilizing the place and stealing a glance towards Usui's peaceful form every once in a while and after that she gathered all the ingredients needed for the soup and started making it.

**_I need eggs! Eggs must be in the fridge._**

As she turned towards the refrigerator, her eyes fell on their picture together at Maid-latte! She smiled and below that**_ A LIST?_**

Her eyes widened as she reached the last point. '_Stop thinking about her._' **_What's that supposed to mean?_** **_Is that 'her' me? That's why he was ignoring me before? I have to clear this up with Usui. That episode nearly ate me up._**

She finished her cooking.**_ I don't want to think what he will think of the food! But I tried my best._**

She switched off the stove and came and sat on the carpeted floor beside Usui, the list clutched in her left hand.

**_Idiot alien! The things he does! And he calls me troublesome._**

She put a hand on his forehead. **_His temperature seems to have gone down._**

She observed the gentle rise and fall of his chest, how his mouth slightly opened and closed slightly in sync with his body.

And before she can drink in even more details, her eyes closed involuntarily and she drifted off to sleep with her head on the couch.

* * *

I can already imagine you all glaring daggers at me but Usui did get soaked badly in the rain, right? So he had to face some consequences, shouldn't he?

And i believe love is not expressed through big gestures but through the little things you do for each other without being told.

Next chapter, hopefully, will be my last.

**REVIEW! :)**

And they will obviously get together in the end! They have always been perfect for each other! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A spaceship full of love to **Innerflame98, Sangeeta, SparkleFace, Nisa, Magica Ring, Canichan001, Padfoot Starfyre, Shannon jacob **and** abzero001 **for the most supporting reviews.

A big thanks and hug for sticking with me. I feel a lot closer to you all in these 9 days. Funny, how common interests make great friends out of strangers. :')

**Padfoot Starfyre: **'Without you' sooooo goes with this theme and Usui. :* and btw, I love your pen name. ^_^

**Sparkleface: **I will definitely send Usui to the hospital after tasting Misaki's food, if i ever write my next fanfic. XD

Now i present, **the last chapter of Turning Tables! :') Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Misaki opened her eyes slowly. For a split second she saw nothing but white.  
Then she heard three angry buzz blast!

She jumped. **_THE DOOR BELL!_** and her head hit something hard.

'Ow' she exclaimed, as she stood up and noticed that the object she hit was actually a head. **_A blonde head!_**

Suddenly, the memories of what happened in the last few hours transpired through her memory.

'Usui!' she thought out loud.

'A-ayuzawa! Please not near my ears!' answered the blonde head, one hand gingerly massaging the spot where Misaki hit while he used the other hand to hold on to the backrest of the couch to push himself up to a sitting position.

The door-bell rang again thrice in quick succession.

'I'll get that.' Said Misaki, running to answer the door.

'Oneechan! What took you so long?' demanded Suzuna with her hands on her hips, as soon as the door opened.

'Oh! Hi Suzuna. I fell asleep, so didn't hear it initially.' Explained Misaki, massaging the sore spot in her head.

'It's 7 in the evening!' she muttered and added 'Here's your overnight bag.' Suzuna shoved the bag in Misaki's arms. She poked her head in to find Usui sitting on the couch.

'How are you feeling Usui-kun?' asked Suzuna, offering him a smile.

'Better than before.' Usui replied, smiling back.

'Take care both of you. I will be off now. Ja ne!' said Suzuna as she waved goodbye to both and took off.

Misaki closed the door. 'I can never predict what Suzuna could and couldn't do. She's still a mystery to me.' She said more to herself.

'I get what you mean.' Affirmed Usui, still smiling and added. 'I know another one like that.'

Misaki blushed crimson.

**_He's doing that to me again. _**

She pointedly looked away from Usui.

'How are you feeling?' asked Misaki tentatively, mentally back-counting from 10 to get her blushing under control.

'I am feeling better. Will you come and sit by me please?' asked Usui, seriously.

Misaki looked at Usui again. She never heard him talk to her in that serious tone before. She nodded timidly and sat beside him, but leaving a two inch gap between them.

Usui smiled at this gesture.**_ I knew she would do that._**

'Anyway, first thing's first.' Began Usui and he leaned in and bumped his forehead to hers, gently.

'What the heck are you doing?' asked Misaki shocked at his gesture. A faint blush appeared on her cheekbones and her heart started beating overtime.

'Well, in some cultures, it is a sign of bad luck to bump your head with another's. So to counter that luck, it should be done again. Or both head develop horns.' Answered Usui in a mock serious tone.

'You made that up' said Misaki in disbelief.

'No. I didn't! You can look that up.' said Usui, smiling, his eyes twinkling and added, 'Or do you want to bump our heads for the third time and see if we develop horns?' He mocked leaned in to carry out his words.

'Noo, thank you!' said Misaki quickly and threw a cushion at him.

Usui laughed. Misaki froze in her position to take in that scene. **_Come to think of it, I have never seen Usui laugh properly. I don't think I ever gave any effort to know him properly. His likes and dislikes. It has always been about me and my problems and troubles either at school or Maid Latte. And he has always been there for me. I like the sound of his laugh._**

Misaki smiled. She felt her body relax and get comfortable with the surrounding and a **_very much awake_** **_Usui_**.

That gesture did not escape Usui. He tentatively put a hand on her cheek. 'Misaki?'

**_He said my name again. I can get used to this._** Soft blush appeared on her cheeks again.

'Hmm..?' Misaki urged on, still smiling slightly, leaning in to his touch. The edge of her lips slightly touched his palm.

'T-thank you for taking care of me today.' Said Usui, blushing slightly.

Misaki's eyes widened and then softened. **_Have I always been so selfish? I have always taken your presence and help for granted and when you stopped hanging out with me, I realized how much I relied on you. And no matter what I do, I can never repay or match up to you._**

To his shock, she took his hand from her cheek and entwined it with her fingers timidly.

'I believe you would have done the same for me and more.' Replied Misaki quietly, concentrating on their entwined fingers.

Usui's eyes widened. 'Misaki.' He breathed as he pulled her in his arms.

'U-usui! You are not strong enough yet.' Said Misaki as she gently hugged back, burying her head in the crook of his shoulder and added softly, 'You had me worried when you didn't turn up at school today.'

'I tried to. I am so-', and he was cut off as Misaki pulled back and put her index finger on his lips.

'I know.' She replied, surprised by her own bold gesture. She blushed beet red and saw Usui mirroring her.

**_I can make this alien blush! Now I can understand his obsession with making me blush. It's overpowering!_**

Suddenly Misaki was pulled out from her reverie by a large groaning sound and at the same time she felt something twist in Usui's stomach.**_ My hand was in his tummy!_**

'What the-?' she asked looking at Usui.

Usui smiled sheepishly. 'Am hungry. I haven't a-'

'ate since last night, right?' Cut off Misaki trying to recover her composure, 'and you constantly tell me to eat properly. Practice what you preach mister.'

She got up and went towards the kitchen counter. **_The soup has gone cold. Well, I can heat it up in the microwave._**

As she set the timer on the microwave, she saw Usui walking gingerly towards her. He drew a chair and sat on the opposite side of the counter, facing her.

'What did Ayuzawa make for me?' he asked.

Misaki searched his eyes for any hint of mockery but she saw none. **_Maybe he IS too hungry._**

'Tomato soup.' Replied Misaki timidly, 'Mom gave me the step by step instructions. She makes it for us w-when we fall sick. But I don't know how I made it.'

'I would gladly have some.' Replied Usui, smiling warmly.

'Usui? Can you keep an eye here while I go and change?' asked Misaki eyeing the timer. 2mins to go.

Misaki prepared herself to face the teasing ,'You need some help with that? Or can we change together?' but to her utmost shock, none came.

Usui simply said, 'No problem' and put his head down on the counter.

**_That alien is turning human I swear. He catches a cold, is not being pervert anymore. Don't know what the world is coming to. _**She wondered as she changed into her comfortable sweatpants and an over-sized tee. Suddenly a thought gripped her. **_Is it because of that list? Why am I complaining now? He has turned decent, hasn't he? But do I want him like that?_**

She came back to the kitchen counter to see that 10 secs were still left in the counter and Usui almost asleep again on the table.

'Us-Takumi!'called Misaki, **_he calls me by my name now. I can do that too._**

Usui opened his eyes instantly and stared at her.

'Dinner is ready!' chirruped Misaki, not paying heed to Usui's reaction as she busied herself with pouring the soup on a serving bowl.

She looked at Usui to see him smiling. 'I can get used to this.' He said.

'First eat.' Misaki replied quickly shoving the bowl in front of him to block her blushing face from him.

Usui looked expectantly at Misaki and when she did not show any sign of getting his hint (she pointedly avoided his eyes), he took the spoon and started to eat.

At the first sip, he coughed. 'Usui! Is the soup that bad?' asked Misaki quickly coming to his side to thump his back if need arose.

Before she could say anything, he turned towards her, said 'Here taste it.' And poured some of it in her mouth from his spoon.

She expected it to be really horrible or something inedible but**_ it is just flavorless but edible!_**

'What do you think you missed?' quizzed Usui, as he saw Misaki's puzzled expression.

'Dunno?' started Misaki, 'I followed Mom's instruction step by step even the timings. And I tried to be careful.'

'Let me show you.' Usui got up, picked the salt cellar and added a pinch of it and added a little sugar.

'Now taste it.' As Usui again held the soul spoon in front of her. She took a sip and her eyes widened.

'It is tasty! Just like my mom used to make!' said Misaki.

'See? You can cook!' said Usui, patting her head, as he occupied his former seat.

Misaki blushed. 'Thank you, T-takumi. But not without your help.' **_You always make me feel good._**

He just answered her by holding her free hand as Misaki sat by his side with her own soup bowl.

0-0-0-0-0

'Now you go and lay down in the couch while I wash the dishes.' Misaki said briskly as she stacked up the dishes.

'Let me do it.' Said Usui.

' No. You take rest. I don't want you to overexert in this condition.'

'I don't want to.'

'Don't make me force you!' she fumed.

'Okay. Can I watch Misa-chan while she does the dishes?' he asked in a kiddy tone.

'Just watch!' she replied eyeing him to see if he had anything else in mind.

Usui looked back innocently. 'Scout's honor!'

She turned towards the sink to clean the dishes.**_ I wonder where we are going. We know each other's nature almost thoroughly but at the same time don't know each other. He is not much of a talker unless he is teasing me and so am I, I guess. And we almost never get much time alone unlike today. _**

She stole a glance towards Usui and saw him looking at her!

'Don't stare like a pervert, you creep!' replied Misaki, blushing.

'I did seek permission to watch you, remember?' asked Usui smirking.

'I-' she stopped as she recalled his words. **_Damn, he got me!_** She shrugged, 'Do as you please.'

As she finished her dishes and walked across the kitchen, she saw Usui extending his hand. She blushed and entwined hers with his'.

As they walked towards the couch; Misaki's eyes caught a chit of paper lying on the floor.

**_The list! _**Misaki recalled.

'Usui? What was that _'things to do list'_ list for?' asked Misaki, lightly.

Usui stopped dead for a moment and then resumed walking the remaining length to the couch and sat down, pulling Misaki down with him by his side.

'Well, that list was an attempt to forget you.' He answered looking away, but she felt his hand clench hers a little tightly.

'And why was that?' she asked again, not sure how to react.**_ I knew you were ignoring me but trying to forget me?_**

Usui let go of her hand gently and withdrew it by his side, he looked towards the glass wall. The North Star could be clearly seen from there. 'Well, that night at the café, you said you despised me and wanted me to be off your face. You always said you hated me but I knew that was not true. But when you said despise…I realized I was making you endure more than you bargained for and I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. So I thought that trying to forget you will be for the best.' He paused, 'for you.'

'So hence the list but instead of making me forget you, it reminded me of you even more. And I couldn't resist hitting Hinata, when I spotted him making a pass at you but then again I thought you preferred him to m-'

'Stop.' Whimpered Misaki. Usui looked at her and saw silent tears running down her cheek.

'I am such a jerk.' Muttered Usui as he leaned to wipe away her tears, 'I never should have-'

'I am sorry.' Said Misaki, closing her eyes as she tried to control her tears, 'for that night. I don't know what got over me at that time. But I never meant it. Couldn't you get that? And when you s-started i-i-ignoring me, I felt as if someone wrenched my heart out. I couldn't stand not having you around me. Not seeing you, not talking to you. Not seeing you smile at me.'

Usui's eyes widened and he gently tugged Misaki in his arms. She clutched the front of his shirt and rubbed her eyes against his chest.

'I am sorry.' He said simply kissing the top of her head.

'So, please. Never think like that. I cannot be happy without you. You still don't know that? Do I have to keep reminding you?'

'I like that idea of you reminding me.' whispered Usui, next to her ear.

Amidst her sobbing, she stopped and coloured up. Misaki looked up, 'Usui!'

'What?' he asked innocently and added, 'I am not joking!' trying to keep his face from breaking into a smile.

She tried to wrench herself free from his grasp as an act of protest but no matter how weak Usui was from the fever, he was strong enough to handle her. He made her put her arms round him and almost tugged her onto his lap.

'How about we both remind each other that from time to time?' he suggested like a truce arrangement as Misaki gave in and relaxed against his body.

She looked up and saw Usui looking at her tenderly. 'ummmm…'

'You know, if I wasn't suffering from this wretched fever, I would have kissed you by now.' He whispered as he put his forehead on hers.

'Medicine!' she shouted suddenly as she remembered what Mrs. Kinomoto instructed.

'Misaki! Not near my ears!' winced Usui replied as he let go of her.

'Sorry Takumi!' said Misaki getting up to get the medicine and a glass of water.

'Here. Drink up.' She instructed, handing over the pill and the glass.

'There's an extra pair of futon in that cupboard. Can you bring that here please?' he requested as he followed her order.

'Sure.' Misaki brought over the futon and laid it beside the couch and smartened it up to make it crease free.

'Good girl.' He complemented and added, 'Now scoot over.'

'Whaaaaat?' she demanded, shocked as Usui put his pillow (from the couch) beside hers and settled himself on the futon.

'I can't kiss you but I can sleep beside you, right?' he said, giving her the sad puppy eyes.

Misaki blinked dumbfound for a moment and then smirked, 'You are SO sly!'

'How am I sly? I never hid my intentions. Ever!' smirked back Usui as he pulled Misaki by the hand to lie down beside him.

'No funny business, understood?' she reminded him, blushing furiously, as he put his hand across her waist to bring her closer to him.

'Scouts honor! And this pill makes me sleepy, remember?' He said stroking her hair as she put her head on one of his arms.

'Takumi?' Misaki asked timidly.

'Yes, love?'

She blushed at the way he addressed her. 'I like this position.' She replied.

He tightened her hold against him for a few seconds and then relaxed. 'Me too.'

She dug her face deep into his chest and inhaled his scent.

'Takumi?'she mumbled.

'hmmm…?'

'Tell me a secret fact about you.' She asked, resting her chin on his chest, so that she can see his face.

Usui smiled. 'I love pumpkin and anything made from it.'

Misaki laughed.

'Now it's your turn.' Urged Usui, pinching her cheeks gently.

'l-like the way you h-hold my hand.' She confessed blushing furiously.

Usui leaned towards her to kiss her nose and let his fingers entwine with hers around her waist.

He put his head on top of hers and breathed, 'You are my life, Misaki Ayuzawa.'

Misaki froze in that position as she soaked in the words, rewinding and replaying that again and over again until she had gone fully red and her heart became filled to the brim with happiness.

She craned her neck to look up at his face to say what she had on her mind, 'Takumi, I-'and stopped. **_Takumi has fallen asleep._**

'-love you.' She finished.

She smiled gently and lightly kissed Usui's chin as she could not reach higher than that and laid her head on his arm as she savored their entwined fingers and already entangled legs.

And before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep as she burrowed deep against Usui's chest.

* * *

Ending a series is soooo much harder than beginning one.

I know, it is not fluff-y, cheesy or romantic -_- I am boring, indeed.

**REVIEW! **For the last time for this series? :')

**An after- treat: **Check out my favorite stories, scroll to the bottom one called **'Operation Mr. Right**' by **Dreamwriter3** and start reading it. That was the first fanfic i ever read and totally fell in love with the genre. Although it is based on Sailor Moon, it has been written generally and i can bet you will start imagining Misaki and Usui in the shoes of Serena and Darrien in no time. Give it a go. :D


End file.
